A man-portable antitank weapon comprises a launch tube having an antitank projectile therein adapted for launching in a safe and quick manner by a user. The launch tube has a front and rear cover for protection of the interior of the launch tube and thereby protecting the projectile within it. Hitherto the user must remove the cover before firing the weapon. This is a time consuming handling, not desired in a combat situation.